


Green-Eyed Monster

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets a little jealous, watching Jensen play darts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/profile)[**wenchpixie**](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/)\--it's early for her birthday and quite late for a promised request ficlet. Happy birthday and thank you!

*thunk*

Jeff took a sip of his beer and settled back into his chair, watching the crowd gathered near the bar's dartboard through heavy-lidded eyes.

*thunk*

He watched Jared, gesturing toward Jensen with his hand as he talked to some pretty little thing. Watched Jensen smile widely at them for a moment before turning back to the dart board.

*thunk*

He watched Jensen's slim hips twitch with each throw, his ass shifting under his jeans, thighs rolling back as each dart hit its target. Watched the muscles in his back tense and release, thin t-shirt stretching across his shoulders with each move.

*thunk*

Taking another sip of his cold beer, he watched Jensen wipe one wide hand across his forehead and then dry his hand on his jeans before wrapping deft fingers around another dart.

*thunk*

Watched the rest of the people gathered around the dartboard and knew they were all seeing the same things he did, a dozen pairs of eyes tracing each move of those hips, those arms. A dozen tongues that wanted to lick at the bead of sweat running down the back of Jensen's neck. It was starting to bug the crap out of him.

Jeff didn't normally consider himself to be a jealous man. Whoever wanted to look at Jensen, whoever wanted to touch him, none of his business. Whomever Jensen wanted to look at, whomever he wanted to touch, that didn't really matter to Jeff, either. He had no claim on the man except for when they were alone together. When it was his hands touching that fucking amazing body.

But it had been a long time. Too long. Shooting schedules had kept them in separate places--separate countries, separate continents--for a month. Jeff had arrived in Vancouver that morning, just in time to shoot a few scenes with the boys, and he and Jensen hadn't had even a minute alone all day.

Everybody here wanted to watch Jensen, wanted a piece of him, and Jeff was starting to wonder when he was going to get his turn. He took another sip of his beer, and when he put it down he caught Jensen watching him over his shoulder, neck craned around to look behind him. The kid smirked at him, then turned around and threw another dart, his hips moving farther than necessary, ass tensing and relaxing visibly under soft denim.  
Goddamn him. Kid was playing him more than he was playing darts up there. Jeff felt his cock start to harden and, putting his beer down on the table, stood up. Keeping his steps slow and lazy, he walked up to the crowd gathered loosely around Jensen and slipped into the center of their semi-circle.

He clapped Jensen on the shoulder, feeling warm skin under worn cotton. "Don't you think you've hogged this board enough for tonight?" Reached out with his other hand and plucked the dart from Jensen's fingers. Jensen turned to him, mouth opening in mock-outrage. Amusement--and something warmer--glittered in his green eyes.

"Sorry folks." Jensen grinned at the crowd. "Daddy says it's time to go home."

Jeff laughed, made himself step back, watched Jensen nod his good-bye at Jared. He turned, walking further away from the crowd, and felt Jensen come up beside him. "I'll get you back later for that Daddy crack."

"Promise?"

"You son of a bitch, you really know what you're doing, don't you? Shaking your ass up there, trying to see how long it takes to drive me crazy."

Jensen chuckled low in his throat, casting a sideways smirk at Jeff, and Jeff couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped one hand around Jensen's bicep and pulled him back through the bar, past the restrooms and into the storage room at the end of the hallway. Flicked the light on in the dim room and just managed to let the door swing shut before his mouth was on Jensen's, hands wrapped around both of Jensen's arms, holding him up against the old steel shelves.

Jensen's mouth tasted of whiskey and cigarettes, and his lips felt like a welcome home after months flying back and forth between hotels. "Mmmm," Jeff moaned, coming up for air. "You feel so good, baby." He captured Jensen's mouth again for another long, hot kiss.

Jensen pulled away, gasping, shifting his head against packages of napkins and cans of tomato sauce. "You, ah," he gasped. "You've got to get on another Vancouver show. This sucks shit, man."

"I know." Jeff tilted his head down to kiss Jensen's neck, and Jensen raised his chin to give him better access. Jensen moaned in pleasure, and the vibration hummed through the bones and tendons of his outstretched throat and into Jeff's mouth. Jeff pulled away slightly, licking at Jensen's skin. "But I've got a week off until they need me in LA again, and I'm spending it here."

"Here in this closet? You know you can stay with me, man, if you can't afford a room."

Jeff bit lightly at the warm skin next to his mouth and then kissed it to take away the sting and took a reluctant half-step back. "Bastard. You wanna get out of here before somebody needs some paper towels?"

"You, uh," Jensen glanced away and then back at Jeff. "You want to stay at my place? Seriously, you don't need to get a room."

"I can afford--"

"Dude, I know. Just, if you want to, you can stay with me."

Jeff felt a big, goofy smile building up inside him, but he held it back, only let out a slow grin. "I'd love to. Now let's get out of here before I get arrested for fucking you in the presence of canned goods."


End file.
